


Nick

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Nick

Lucifer rolled his vessel’s neck, getting use to the feeling of wearing this man. _Nick_. He looked down at the sweatpants and t-shirt before going to the closet to find something more suitable to wear.  He could have snapped up an outfit, but he had been away from humans for so long he wasn’t sure what they wore these days.

“Nick?” he heard a soft voice call from downstairs.  “Nick are you up there?”

Lucifer backed out of the closet while zipping the jeans up.  He felt a jolt go through his vessel at the sound of the woman’s voice.  Searching Nick’s memories he quickly found a name.  Y/N. 

“Nick?” she called again, this time from the hallway.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, his fingers together, ready to destroy her with a snap when she walked in the room.

“Why is it so cold in here?” she asked, stepping into the room.

Lucifer stopped, his fingers falling apart as his hand dropped to his side.  She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.  She radiated beauty from the inside out.  More beautiful than any angel or anything his father had created.

He snapped his neck up.  This had to be his vessel’s reaction to her, not his own. Of course not. She was human. But when he tried to snap his fingers, he found they wouldn’t move. Nick must have been blocking him.  “Fine, I won’t destroy her,” he told his vessel internally.

“I know it’s late but I saw your light on when I got up to let the dog out.  I thought I would walk over and check on you. I know you were going to box up the…..well… I just wanted to check on you,” she said, walking over to him and placing her hand on his arm.

Lucifer looked down at where she touched him. “I’m fine. Go home,” he said.

She drew her head back a little. “Ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude,” she said softly, turning from him.

Lucifer felt that same pull again, the desire to look into her eyes. “Wait,” he said without thinking.

She spun around to look at him. “You don’t have to leave.”

She smiled and he felt his knees get weak. “How about a glass of whiskey?” she said, already skipping down the stairs.

He walked to the mirror to look at his vessel’s face.  He didn’t realize he had chosen a vessel who could be made weak by a pretty smile.  He was disappointed in his selection. 

* * *

 

Lucifer lost track of how much the woman drank as he sipped down a couple glasses and sat beside her on the couch in silence.  He was grateful she wasn’t one of those humans who always had to be talking.

When she yawned and leaned over to rest her head against his chest he jumped from the contact but his vessel’s arm came up to hold her anyway.

“You are so cold Nick, I hope you aren’t getting sick,” she whispered, before burying her head against him and falling asleep.

He needed to begin his mission, not sit in the dark holding a drunk human. He would leave as soon as she woke in the morning.  He would leave her alive as a curtesy to the man who loved her and whose body he had taken, but he must move on. 

* * *

 

Lucifer left the human on the couch as daylight broke.    He made his way into the kitchen, intent on flying away, but before he could he heard her get up and make her way to him. “Morning Nick.  I’m sorry I fell asleep like that,” she said. “Coffee?”

He didn’t say anything, just shook his head.

She shrugged and set about making the drink for herself.  “Would you like to go for a walk this morning? The new bike trail opened right behind my house.”

Lucifer had an apocalypse to plan.  He did not have time to go for a walk.  But when he opened his mouth he was shocked to hear himself say “Sure.”

“Great! Come back to my house so I can change,” she said, taking his hand.

Lucifer paced through her living room, looking at the pictures she had hanging on her wall.  What was he doing here? He needed to get away from her, away from the pull she had on Nick. He knew angels would feel some of their vessel’s residual feelings until the soul in the vessel moved on but he wasn’t sure how long Nick would hang on.

“Okay, ready?” she asked a short time later, coming down the stairs.

“Yes.”

They had been walking the trail for about thirty minutes when she finally spoke. “Nick, are you okay? You don’t seem yourself. I know yesterday was hard but I’m here if you ever want to talk.”

“I’m fine,” he replied.

She nodded but he could see hurt in her face, and when she stepped out in front of him and began to walk faster, he wanted nothing more than to make it right. 

Lucifer stopped, a look of disgust on his face.  _Make it right?_ What was happening to him? He needed to get away from this human now.  Mind made up, he turned from her and began walking in the opposite direction. As soon as she was out of view he would fly.

* * *

 

“Oh!” he heard her cry out and he turned to see her laying on her side in the dirt, holding her ankle. She was biting her lower lip and he could see her eyes wet.

Lucifer was at her side in three steps. “What’s wrong?”

“I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle,” she said.

“Let me see,” he said, picking up her ankle and noticing it was already starting to swell.  “What did you trip on?”

As she pointed to the root sticking up in the path to the left he sent his grace through her ankle, healing it.

“Can you stand? I will help you home.”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore!” she said. “I… I… I can stand on it.”  She slowly stood up, testing it by putting weight on her ankle and feeling no pain. “I don’t understand. It hurt so bad just a moment ago.”

“You must not have sprained it,” he said with a shrug. “Let’s get you home.”

Silence stretched out again as they walked back.  He could see her continuing to put weight on her ankle to test it, making sure it still didn’t hurt.   Lucifer found himself wanting to smile.

“I’m going to make you soup when we get back to your house,” she said. “You haven’t been eating, you are drinking way too much, and I’m worried about how cold you are. What if you are getting sick?”

“I’m not hungry. Perhaps you should head home and rest your ankle,” Lucifer replied.  He jumped when she reached over and took his hand, holding it tight within her smaller and warmer one.

“Like it or not I’m going to take care of you. It’s what friends do.” 

* * *

 

Lucifer drank down the rest of the soup, trying not to grimace as it slid down his throat.  He looked over to see the pleased look on her face and he felt that tingling sensation again.

“Good. Now why don’t you nap? I’ll clean the house up while you are sleeping,” she said.

“I’m really not tired,” he replied.

“Please? For me? I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Then stay with me,” he said, hoping it would chase her off of the idea of napping.

He watched her eyes light up and a small smile play over her lips. “Okay Nick,” she said, crawling into the bed.

Lucifer stretched out beside her, feeling her warmth against his side. The little breaths she took making her chest rise and fall.   A scent like roses tickling his nose. 

Love.  He was feeling love.  His vessel was in love with her.

Lucifer turned inward, wanting to seek out was left of Nick’s memories, curious to see how this friendship had started.

He was startled to find Nick gone.  He looked, but his vessel was empty.  Nick’s soul had already moved on. 

Looking down at the small woman curled up on him Lucifer realized it meant one thing.  He was in love with her.

Lucifer was in love with a human. 

Angels didn’t just fall in and out of love.  Angels loved once and it was for life.  Without waking her, he reached over and brushed the hair off of the back of her neck.   There, against her hairline he could see the small mark and his grace rolled through him in waves.  She was his mate.  Her soul was his.  This must have been why he had felt the pull to Nick.  It’s where she was.

This human.  Y/N.  Was Lucifer’s soulmate. 

“You are staring,” she whispered, not opening her eyes. “I can feel it.”

“I’m sorry little one,” he replied.

“Little one? That’s new,” she said with a grin, opening her eyes and looking up at him. “I’m always here for you Nick.  You know that, right?”

He nodded, shame flooding his body.  How could he let her go on thinking he was Nick?  He wasn’t her Nick.  Her Nick was dead.  And he had killed him.

“Hey,” she said softly, cupping his cheek. “It’s okay Nick.”

He looked down at her and her eyes widened slightly at the love she saw in his gaze. “Nick.”

Before he could react her lips were against his in a firm, sweet kiss.   

* * *

 

Lucifer propped himself up on one arm, looking down at her as she slept beside him.

Her hair was tangled and she had bruises forming on her neck but she looked happy. He was still in a state of shock.  He never thought he would want to experience or enjoy pleasures of the flesh.  But when his skin touched hers and when he joined their bodies, his grace exploded in the most amazing sensations.

The perfection of the moment was shattered when she cried out Nick’s name. 

That didn’t stop him from taking her again when she woke a few hours later.  And again after the sun had risen on a new day. 

* * *

 

“We need to eat,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

Lucifer wanted to remain here, in her arms and the safety of the bed, but he knew she did have to eat. And sooner or later she would need to know the truth.

“Come, let’s see what we can find downstairs,” he said, sitting up and taking her hand.

“It’s strange Nick.   We’ve never been closer but I feel like you are so closed off now,” she told him as she cut up vegetables for the omelets she insisted they make.  “You are so quiet.  I wonder… Oh! Fuck!”

Lucifer looked up from the pan to see she was holding her hand under running water, blood running from a deep cut on her palm.  She looked up at him, face white. “I cut myself bad Nick. I think I need stitches.”

Without thinking he grabbed her hand, holding his over it and sending his grace through the wound and healing it.

She snatched her hand from his grip and backed away from him. Fear clear in her beautiful eyes. “What was that?”

“Y/N, wait. Let me explain…” he started.

“Nick?” she took a few steps to the left, standing in front of the kitchen door and ready to bolt.

Lucifer sighed. “I’m not Nick.”

“What? Of course you are.”

He shook his head. “I’m not.  I’m an angel.  Nick gave me permission to use his body as a vessel.”

“Nick, did you take something? You aren’t doing drugs now are you?” she whispered.

“I healed your ankle yesterday. I healed your hand today.  You know I’m telling you the truth. I’m an angel.”

“An angel,” she repeated, tears rolling down her cheeks. “What’s your name?”

“Lucifer.”

“Lucifer? Like the devil?  I must have taken something.  Is that it Nick? Did you slip me something?” she questioned, her hands in her hair.

“Y/N.  Please listen to me.  I am Lucifer.  I took Nick as my vessel so I could complete a mission here on Earth.  A mission I have since changed my mind about.   I want to stay.  Here with you.  We are mates.  I know this is a lot to take in, but if you give me time and a chance I will make sure you understand.”

“Mates? I’m mated to the devil? This is insane.”

Lucifer stepped back and pulled his grace forward, his wings appearing, a glimmering white in the dark house.

She yelped, falling back on her ass against the door as she stared. “You… you really are an angel.”

“I am.”

“Where’s Nick? What happened to him?”

“Nick’s soul moved on.  To heaven. We both couldn’t use the vessel.”

“You killed Nick.”

“He’s in a better place,” Lucifer tried to explain. “With his wife and son.”

“You killed him.  Oh my God, I slept with you.”

“Y/N…” he reached out for her.

She took a step back, hate in her eyes when she looked up at him. “Don’t touch me. You are a murderer.  Evil.  Get away from me.  Stay away from me!” she was screeching as she ripped the kitchen door open and ran.

Lucifer took a step forward to go after her before stopping.  He couldn’t expect her to forgive him for Nick.  For lying to her.

He had to let her go.

 


End file.
